It is well known that combustion turbines have significant power degradation associated with increased ambient temperature or high elevations. This loss of power is primarily associated with the reduced mass of the combustion turbine's airflow, caused by the reduced inlet air density.
There are a number of power augmentation technologies targeting the recovery of the power lost by combustion turbines due to high ambient temperatures/high elevation:                The Air Injection power augmentation technology that is based on the injection upstream of combustors of additional airflow (humid or dry) that is delivered by external auxiliary compressor(s);        Inlet chillers that cool the ambient air and provide a corresponding power augmentation;        Evaporative coolers, inlet fogging and “wet compression” technologies that provide power augmentation by a combination of the inlet air cooling and the increased mass flow through the combustion turbine;        Air Injection power augmentation technology disclosed in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,063, the contents of which is incorporated by reference herein, that is based upon air injection upstream of combustors using a compressed air energy storage. However, the compressed air in the storage typically has a much higher pressure than is needed for the air injection for the power augmentation.        
Thus, there is a need to utilize the compressed air storage high pressure to further improve the incremental power and to improve the overall heat rate of the system.